emporeafandomcom-20200213-history
Lord of Darkness
"Lord of Darkness" event description Reanimated gargoyles have swarmed the cities, controlled by the Dark Lord himself. A vampire, we thought has been defeated forever. War with the darkness has begun and our only option is to fight until our last breath. The event lasts 6 days. The player has to raid the Event Camps in order to obtain Coffin Keys. They are used to open randomly generated Coffins which contain various items, but most notably, parts of the Ancient Relic. Forging these parts together will create a complete Ancient Relic (the event’s currency) used to obtain items in the Event shop (runes, artifacts and units). . Event Camps Graveyard * Medium camp (31-40 level) * 2 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Necromancer, Succubus * Loot: ** A 66% chance to get 1x Coffin Key ** Chance to find a Rune of Earth (II) ** Gain 1,7x more resources and experience points ** Random resource type Dark Castle * Hard camp (41-60 level) * 3 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Necromancer, Succubus * Loot: ** A 100% chance to get 1x Coffin Key ** Chance to find a Rune of Water (III) (Only if this rune is available in the game world. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in the Dark Castle.) ** Gain 2,5x more resources and experience points ** Random resource type Dynamic rune drop in Event Camps Rune of Earth (II) can be found in the Graveyard. Rune of Water (III) can be found in the Dark Castle, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in Dark Castle. Event Items Parts of the Ancient Relic (I,II,III) – forge these three parts together to get a whole Ancient Relic. Ancient Relic – the currency needed for buying items in the Event shop. Can be created by forging all three Parts of the Ancient Relic. Coffin Key – is used to open Coffins. You can also gain them by attacking the Easy Portal (5% chance), Medium Portal (7% chance), Hard Portal (9% chance) and Very Hard Portal (11% chance). It can also be created at the Alchemist. Gargoyle item – use to add a Gargoyle unit to your army. Lord of Darkness item – use to add a Lord of Darkness unit to your army. Three types of Coffins – Wooden Coffin – 2 keys needed to open and contains: * 3 to 9 Ancient Relic Parts * 25% Chance to get 1x Gargoyle * 1 Gem * 20 Experience Points * 30 mana Robust Coffin – 4 keys needed to open and contains: * 9 to 18 Ancient Relic parts * 50% chance to get 1x Gargoyle * 3-5 random ingredients * 1x random potion (level 1) * 3x 20 Experience Points * 100 mana Luxury Coffin – 15 keys needed to open and contains: * 36 to 60 Ancient Relic parts * 3x Gargoyle * 1x Lord of Darkness * 3x Arena ticket * 1x random potion (level 4) * 300 mana Event Shop Click on the Ancient Relic in the hero’s inventory to display the Event shop: Event Units Gargoyle Can be obtained in the Event Shop for 1000 stone or by opening the Coffins. Summoning the Gargoyle unit to your army from your inventory costs additional 1000 stone. It cannot be purchased after the event is over. Stats: * Upkeep – 10 * Damage – 1000 (cold) * HP – 5000 * Resistance – 35 (normal) * Regeneration – 33 Special abilities: * Provoke – the Gargoyle is guarding other units in battle, by attracting 10x more damage. . Lord of Darkness Can be obtained in the Event Shop for 20 Ancient Relics or by opening the Luxury Coffins. Stats: * Upkeep – 125 * Damage – 4500 (normal) * HP – 7000 * Resistance – 20 (cold) * Regeneration – 25 Special abilities: * Vampirism – decreases enemy unit HP by 30% * Immortality – after the unit dies in battle, it reappears in the inventory and can be recruited again for 5000 wood and 5000 gold. Event Artifacts Weight of the World (rare boots) Features: * Building speed: +5% (+3% with each additional level) * Building cost: -4% (-3% with each additional level) Deadly Premonition (rare belt) Features: * Spell damage on neutral units: +6% (+5% with each additional level) * Experience bonus: +3% (+3% with each additional level) Ring of Fire (legendary ring) Features: * Damage: +4% (+4% with each additional level) * Regeneration: +2% (+2% with each additional level) * Fire resistance: +6 (+6 with each additional level) Bloodline Chalice (legendary artifact) Features: * Damage: +7% (+4% with each additional level) * Experience bonus: +5% (+5% with each additional level) * Artifact discovery: +4% (+3% with each additional level) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition: * Ancient relic collector – Amount of Ancient Relics spent in the Event Shop . Event Achievements: * Lords of Darkness! – Have (1,10,20,30,60) Lords of Darkness in your army * Ancient relic collector – Spend at least (20,50,100,200,400) Ancient Relics in the Event Shop Event Quest "Obtain" in condition can be both – found in camp & bought on the players' market "Kill" in condition - can be both: killed in fight & with magic